Kiss the Rain
by LauGS
Summary: Blaine Anderson has a terrible timing to surprise his boyfriend, but maybe Kurt needs to be reminded that there are more important things than the life he is building himself in New York.


**Hey everyone!**

**So, this a little unplanned one-shot I HAD to write today after Ryan Murphy's Q&A on Twitter. For those of you who don't know about it, someone asked him if Kurt and Blaine could kiss like Noah and Ally from The Notebook and he said it was an interesting idea. And then I got feelings so I had to write something :)**

**It's unbeta'd, so don't be harsh on me. I asked my friend Brandi to point out as many mistakes as she could, so a huge thanks to her for that. Any mistakes are mine and mine only.**

**Title comes from Yiruma's beautiful instrumental piece called, obviously, Kiss the Rain.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt remembered the times when weekends meant he got to sleep in, go shopping and hang out with his boyfriend and his friends. He remembered doing his homework in a rush in Friday afternoons so he could forget about school until Monday and just have fun with the people he loved.

Kurt Hummel had a very different life now.

Since he had started his internship in Vogue, his life was dedicated to the magazine. He didn't know what Saturdays and Sundays were anymore. He didn't have time to go ot for coffee with Rachel or to go to all the designer's stores he clearly couldn't afford yet. He didn't have time to go back home to visit his family, to visit Blaine.

It was a Saturday morning and Kurt had just got out of the shower. He lived in a tiny, crappy apartment with too many cracks in the walls and too few windows. He knew it was only temporary, that he would eventually get a promotion and be paid for what he was doing, but right now, he had to survive in this place that really challenged his patience everyday. There was only so much beige paint he could stare at during the day.

With his hair just styled and in his most comfortable pair of jeans (that still fit him perfectly, thank you very much), he settled on his ratty couch, surrounded by things he had to get done by Monday. There were boxes of old Vogues piled up against one of the walls, that he was supposed to use to make a collage to show the growing of the magazine throughout the years for an upoming event. There was a stack of letters he had to put in envelopes and drop at the post office before going into work on Monday. He had to make a schedule of all the school events of the editor in chief's daughter and make sure to remind the woman that she had a kid she needed to support every now and then. And the list kept going. Kurt stared at all the pending work and felt like crying.

He had just finished putting all the letters into the envelopes, when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, Kurt put the last letter on the table and got up.

Of all the things Kurt expected to see when he opened the door (the girl from the apartment down the hall who kept running out of sugar and seemed to think it was easier to ask Kurt for some instead of buying her own; Rachel with another break down after a call from Finn; even a serial killer), this was definitely the last one.

"Surprise!"

Kurt barely had time to look at his boyfriend's bright, smily face before he was jumping into Kurt's unprepared arms and into a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you so much," Blaine muttered against Kurt's neck, dropping a kiss there before pulling away to kiss his unresponsive boyfriend's mouth. "So much, Kurt."

Kurt blinked in confusion. "Blaine… what are you doing here?"

Blaine seemed really proud of himself. "I came to surprise you! You kept telling me over the phone how you couldn't go back to Ohio, so I decided to come see you instead!"

"Honey…" Kurt muttered, hugging him tightly, because it was really nice to see him, even though the timing was awful. "I couldn't go to Ohio because I have a _lot_ of work to do…"

"I can help!" Blaine exclaimed enthusiastically. "Or give you moral support. Or just sit next to you and stare at you lovingly. Whatever will be fine with me!"

Kurt chuckled and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's nose. "You're amazing, really… I just wished you had called, first…"

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise," Blaine answered. He dragged his bag into the apartment, following Kurt. "So, how can I help?"

Kurt filled him up on all the things he needed to do. Blaine decided to make coffee to keep Kurt awake and full of energy. At first, Kurt couldn't deny how happy he was to see Blaine and have him there with him after _months_ without his boyfriend. But then, Kurt realized he wasn't getting much done and that time was flying by way too quickly.

Blaine wasn't very helpful. He was more eager to touch Kurt in some way than to cut pictures from magazines. He kept brushing their hands together, leaning to kiss his boyfriend's cheek, randomly wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling against his neck. Kurt tried to smile, but said nothing, knowing he needed to keep working.

"Do you want more coffee? Maybe a cupcake or something?" Blaine offered, eagerly.

Kurt tried not to show his annoyance. "Okay. Thanks, Blaine."

Blaine went into the kitchen and Kurt heard him humming as he worked on making another pot of coffee. Kurt took advantage of the few minutes of solitude to work harder.

When Blaine returned, he had a tray with two cups of coffee and a plate with some cookies he had found in the kitchen and leaned to put it down on the coffee table. But, before he could do anything to avoid it, one of the cups wobbled and spilled the dark, hot liquid over the table and some of the pictures Kurt had already cut from the magazines for his collage…

"Blaine!" Kurt stood up, trying to save as many pictures as possible.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine said immediately, mortified. "I'm sorry. I'll clean it up, don't worry…"

But Kurt was on edge already and he cried in frustration. "Can you _stop_ for a minute?" Blaine's eyes went wide at how upset Kurt sounded. "I can't work like this! I have to get all of this done by Monday! This isn't a stupid high school homework, Blaine! This is serious! How hard is that for you to understand?"

Blaine's face fell at that. He swallowed with difficulty, as if he had a lump in his throat. He didn't say anything. He simply turned around, grabbed his coat and left the apartment.

Kurt groaned in frustration and dropped down on the couch again, hiding his face in his hands. The absolutely devastated expression on Blaine's face was like a stab to his heart, but why couldn't Blaine see he didn't have time to lose? Why had he come when he knew Kurt wouldn't be able to spend time with him?

After a few seconds of taking deep breaths, Kurt stood up and grabbed his coat as well, hoping Blaine hadn't gone too far.

When he walked out of his building, he noticed it was raining quite hard. He looked from side to side, wondering where Blaine could've gone… but he didn't have to wonder for too long, because Blaine was standing against the wall, trying in vain to shield himself from the rain, and crying quietly.

It broke Kurt's heart into a million pieces.

"Blaine…"

Blaine didn't look up. He ignored him. He wished he could be back in Ohio. He couldn't even go away, hide form Kurt. He didn't know New York and he was afraid of getting lost in such a big, unfamiliar city.

"Blaine…" Kurt said again, moving towards him, and opening his arms as an invitation.

But Blaine shook his head. He looked up at him with reddened eyes and his lower lip trembling. "If you don't care about me anymore, Kurt, just say it!"

Kurt felt himself going pale. "Of course I care about you! Don't ever say that!"

Blaine said nothing. He wrapped his arms around himself and kept crying, not caring about the rain falling over them.

"Let's go inside. You're drenched…"

"I thought I was being a good boyfriend," Blaine interrupted, looking up at him miserably. "I thought you'd be happy if I came here and surprised you. But I'm starting to think that you love your life here more than you love me…"

Kurt didn't know it was possible for his heart to break again so soon, but it did. He started crying, too. It was such a ridiculous idea, not loving Blaine. There was nothing or no one he could ever love more. "Blaine… I'm sorry, okay? It's not that I don't want you here or that I don't love you anymore. It's just that I have so much to do. I can't lose my internship. I need to get promoted so next year we can afford the kind of apartment we've always dreamed of."

Blaine wiped his tears away, although it was pointless because of the rain. "I'm so scared all the time, all alone back there in stupid Ohio. You're here with this wonderful life and I'm just your high school sweetheart..."

Kurt took a hesitant step forward, dying to wrap this precious boy in his arms. "You're not my high school sweetheart, Blaine." Blaine looked hurt and confused for a second, until Kurt smiled at him reassuringly. "You're the man I want to spend the rest of my days with. You're the man of my dreams. You're the love of my life."

Those words were exactly what Blaine had been needing to hear. Before he even realized what he was doing, he was closing the distance between them and practically jumping towards Kurt, wrapping his legs around Kurt's waist. Kurt almost lost balance, but managed to keep both of them from falling just in time for Blaine to crash their lips together.

They had shared many kisses in the almost two years they had been together, but this had to be the most passionate one. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other, of the slick slide of their lips and the sweet taste of their mouths.

It had to be the first time that Kurt didn't care about the rain ruining his outfit. All he cared about was that perfect boy he loved so much and who loved him back just as intensely and how his warmth was enveloping his body all over.

When they pulled away, they were both breathless and they stared into the other's eyes lovingly, panting.

Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek and rested their foreheads together. "You're not all alone in Ohio, Blaine. My heart stayed right there with you, because it's always wherever _you_ are."

Blaine let out a tiny sob before kissing Kurt again, holding him as if his life depended on it.

Neither of them knew who pulled the other back into the building. All they knew was that they were stumbling up the stairs together, unable to keep their lips and hands off each other. Kurt kicked the door to his apartment open an dragged Blaine inside, guiding him to his bedroom without sparing a single glance to the coffee table with all the work he had to do waiting there for him.

Kurt's bed was tiny, and some nights he was afraid he would roll right out of it, but he didn't care about it now. This time, he pushed Blaine down on it and climbed over him, kissing him with all the stregth he had in his body. The covers and pillows were getting wet, but it didn't matter at all to Kurt. He loved this boy he had in his arms and he had been a jerk to him. He needed to show him how much Blaine meant to him.

They undressed each other slowly, making sure to brush their lips over the newly discovered inches of skin. There wasn't a single spot that was left unkissed or untouched. Kurt caressed Blaine in all the places he knew would make him gasp in delight. Blaine felt as if he was in paradise. Getting to be touched and worshipped by Kurt like this was his favorite thing in the world and he had missed it so much during their months apart that he wasn't sure how he had managed to survive.

Kurt kissed his way from the back of Blaine's neck, all the way down his spine, to the small of his back. He gently spread his asscheeks apart, feeling Blaine squirming under him, fisting the sheets. Kurt smiled before pressing his lips to Blaine's entrance and Blaine cried out, desperate for more. Kurt started stretching him open with his tongue, just the way he knew Blaine liked it.

When Blaine was almost crying with need and standing at the very edge, Kurt pulled away, reached for the bottle of lube on his night-stand and slid two coated fingers into him, making him moan and immediately push back against his hand.

"Please, Kurt,_ please_…" Blaine pleaded brokenly.

"Just a little more, baby," Kurt dropped a kiss on the dimples of his back and scissored his fingers before adding a third.

When Kurt finally pushed inside of him, he felt the same way he had felt that very first time, when they were in high school and took advantage of Blaine's empty house. But it wasn't because of the time that had passed since the last time they've done this. It was because, like that very first time, as soon as they were connected in such a physical, intimate level, Kurt was overwhelmed with the love he felt for Blaine. It was a love so raw, so pure, so intense and unbreakable, that it scared him sometimes, but he couldn't deny it was everything to him. He didn't care if everything else in his life collapsed and fell into pieces. As long as he had Blaine with him, he'd be able to get through anything.

They made love sweetly, slowly, paying attention to everything their bodies asked for. Blaine clung to him desperately, closing his eyes and moaning in ecstasy, wishing this never had to end, but feeling the end so close already. Kurt watched him fall and explode into thousands of pieces as Blaine screamed in pleasure and then he let go himself, crying his release against Blaine's naked shoulder.

They weren't sure how long it took them to go back to reality, but once they did, there were loving smiles in the faces and slow kisses that tried to communicate everything they couldn't put into words right now.

"I'm sorry I just showed up at your doorstep when I knew you had work," Blaine whispered, as he traced circles on Kurt's chest with his finger. "I shouldn't have. I just missed you too much and I wasn't thinking."

"Gosh, Blaine, please, don't apologize for it," Kurt shook his head, sighing, disappointed in himself. "I'm glad you're here. You can come whenever you want to. It doesn't matter if I have to work. You're the most important thing in my life, even if sometimes I'm an asshole when I'm under pressure and I need some reminding."

Blaine blinked and then he almost jumped out of bed. "Kurt, we forgot about your work! There's still so much you need to do! Come on, let's…"

"Ssh, it's okay," Kurt smiled, pulling him back down. "I want to be with you now. I haven't seen my boyfriend in forever. I think I deserve a little break."

"But…" Blaine bit his lip, hesitant. "What about the internship? What if you can't finish on time?"

Kurt took his time to answer. He ran his fingers through the loose curls on the back of Blaine's head and then traced the outline of his jaw, to end up cupping his face in his hand and staring into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle in the dim light of the room. "It'll be okay. And if it isn't, then… well, I don't mind staying in this apartment another year, as long as I get to share it with you."

Blaine sighed happily, leaning closer to nuzzle their noses together.

They were silent, kissing as the room was flooded with the sounds of the rain still falling steadily outside.

"Kurt?" Blaine murmured.

"Mm?" Kurt hummed lazily, too busy being lost in Blaine's eyes once again.

"My heart's right here with you, too," Blaine said and his cheeks blushed adorably. "It's been following you around for a while now."

"I love you," Kurt smiled, without being able to help it.

"I love you, too."

A thunder seemed to shake the entire room, but neither of the boys cared, because they were together and, in the end, that was all that really mattered.

* * *

**Reviews are love!**

**L.-**


End file.
